You Just Made the List
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Chris Jericho, not satisfied with just putting people in the WWE on his list, goes to the world of animation to find the List's next victims. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

You Just Made the List (Chapter 1)

The Ashelys walked into their clubhouse made of tires as soon as Recess started, but they were greeted by an uninvited guest…

…The first ever WWE Undisputed Champion, Chris Jericho. He appeared to be mixing something into a teapot.

"Ugh. Like, what're you doing in our clubhouse?" Ashley A. asked, before taking the teapot out of Jericho's hand.

"Well, there was a WWE event a block away, and I smelled some tea coming from your clubhouse, and I needed some tea to help my throat after being choked by that muttonhead, Samoa Joe, who's best friends with that stupid idiot, Kevin Owens," Chris vented before getting a tea cup from the other side of the table, before having it taken by another one of the Ashley's.

"You can't like just come in here, and, like drink out tea! They're for Ashley's only!" Ashley A yelled at him. Chris Jericho put the signature pout on his face before standing up, and facing Ashley A.

"Did you just refuse to give me a beverage? Do you know what happens?" Chris said in a low, threatening voice before pulling the List of Jericho out of his jacket.

"Do you know what happens to people who refuse to give me a beverage?" Chris Jericho continued as he grabbed a pen from his pocket that had _'The Pen of Jericho'_ bedazzled on it.

"Do you know what happens to people who refuse to give Chris Jericho a beverage when he comes into their abode?" Chris Jericho asked once again. Jericho then over-dramatically clicked the pen open.

"Ashley A…YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!" Jericho shouted before writing down Ashley A's name on his clipboard. Before Ashley A could complain, Jericho started to leave, but not before he turned around and pointed at the tea pot.

"By the way, I added an…extra ingredient to your tea," Jericho said with a triumphant smirk on his face before leaving the clubhouse. The Ashleys looked at their teapot, and groaned in disgust.

 **Outside…**

Chris Jericho was walking out of Third Street School, before realizing something and turning to the audience.

"What? I just put dirt in their tea. What, you think I pissed in their tea like I did with Regal? That's disgusting! They're elementary school girls! I'm not an animal, you stupid idiots!" Chris Jericho shouted at the audience before he left.

 **So, I think this might be a really funny fanfic. Chris Jericho is my favorite wrestler, and the List of Jericho isn't hurting it either. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

You Just Made the List (Chapter 2)

"So, after you get Yang disqualified from the games, I'll go and get everything ready for the big night, because finally, our plans WILL be realized!" the evil Cinder Falls gloated before she started laughing evilly. Mercury and Emerald joined in, but Cinder stopped laughing when they did and glared at them.

"Idiots! You only laugh when I give the signal that you can laugh! Otherwise…" Cinder yelled, but before she could go on with her soliloquy, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mercury offered, as he ran to the door. When he opened it, he saw none other than the Ayatolla of Rock n Roller, and the Namer of Stupid Idiots, Chris Jericho.

"Who are you, the pizza guy?" Emerald asked. Chris walked into the room, and pointed a finger at Emerald.

"Do I look like I came here to bring you three muttonheads pizza? I'm here for Cinder," Chris explained before walking towards Cinder. Cinder looked at Chris unimpressed, before Chris started talking again.

"So, I heard that you were trying to take over the world after attacking a powerful Goddess and releasing Grimm to cause chaos all over the world," Chris stated, with his arms crossed. Cinder chuckled at Chris and poked him in the chest.

"Listen to me, Bon Jovi, you don't know the half of what I plan to do, so take your stupid little mustache, and get the hell out of my room," Cinder said calmly yet forcefully, pointing to the door. Chris turned around, but instead of leaving, he pulled out his trusty list.

"Oh my God! He's got a weapon!" Emerald shrieked as she went to tackle Chris, but Mercury backed her up.

"It's not a weapon, it's just a stupid piece of paper," Mercury said with a smirk on his face, making Chris even angrier.

"You know what happens to people who call me names?" Chris asked, looking at the trio, with none of them giving him an answer.

"Do you know what happens when you give me orders like I'm some stupid idiot?" Chris continued as he brought the Pen of Jericho out of his jacket.

"You know what happens to people who make fun of the List of Jericho?" Chris continued as he steadied the list, and held the unopened pen over the list.

"Cinder, Emerald, Mercury…*clicks pen open* YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!" Chris yelled as he wrote their names on the List. Chris then took one last look at the recent additions to the list before pushing the whiteboard containing their evil plans to the floor before leaving. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury looked at each other, bewildered.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Cinder yelled out as Emerald and Mercury tried to put their plans back to normal.

 **This was requested of my by dragonshadow97. Next, I'll do Gage the Hedgehog's request. Hope you enjoy this little snippet.**


	3. Chapter 3

You Just Made the List (Chapter 3)

Peter, Quagmire, and Joe were sitting at their camp site, and while they were eating, Quagmire noticed that Peter's rifle was pointed right at him.

"Uh Peter, do you mind moving your gun? It's pointed right at me," Quagmire asked, with Peter looking down at the gun with an uninterested look on his face.

"It's fine, Quagmire. The safety's on. Now, this is a gun without a safety on," Peter answered as he turned off the safety before he shot Quagmire in the arm. "See, quite the difference, huh?"

"Dammit, Peter, you son of a bitch! You shot me!" Quagmire yelled at him. Before Joe could chime in with his opinion, Chris Jericho, in his light up scarf came out from within the woods, and went up to Peter and his friends.

"Woah, are you Chris Jericho!?" Peter asked, as he jumped up and down like a little child. Chris Jericho looked at him in disgust.

"No duh, you fat muttonhead," Chris answered with the disgust on his face leaking into his voice. Peter looked at Chris with the childlike wonder not leaving his face, clearly not paying attention to the insults the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla was lobbying his way. "So, I heard you just shot your friend," Chris stated. Before Peter could answer, Quagmire interrupted him.

"Yeah he did! He's a fucking moron that shot me because he can't even bring enough brain power in his pea sized brain to know that you don't shoot someone with a gun for no fucking reason!" Quagmire yelled pointing at Peter. Before Peter could respond, Chris took out the List of Jericho.

"Is that so? Do you know what happens, Peter?" Chris asked. Peter shakes his head.

"Do you know what happens when you're a stupid idiot?" Chris asked again, and Peter again responds by shaking his head. Quagmire and Joe roll their eyes, knowing exactly what's coming. Before Chris continued, Chris over dramatically grabbed the Pen of Jericho from the pockets of his tight bedazzled jeans.

"Do you know what happens when you're a stupid idiot, and get your friends injured?" Chris asked, before getting into Peter's face.

"Peter Griffin…*clicks pen open*… YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!" Chris screamed before writing Peter's name on the List.

"So…do I get your autograph or not?" Peter asked rather rudely, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation.

Chris glared at Peter for a few seconds before grabbing Peter's rifle from the ground, and shooting Peter in the arm with the gun. Before he left, he wrote his autograph down on a piece of paper, and gave it to Quagmire.

"HA! Suck it you fat turd!" Quagmire gloated before kicking Peter in the gut, and leaving him with Joe.

 **Extra Scene:**

 **Lois was at home, going through Meg's diary, before hearing the doorbell. On the other side was Chris Jericho.**

 **"Is this your husband?" Chris asked before Lois could say anything, presenting a picture of Peter.**

 **"Yeah, why?" Lois asked in an impatient manner. Chris responded by pulling out his list.**

 **"Do you know what happens Lois? Do you know what happens when you're married to a stupid idiot? Do you know what happens when you procreate with a muttonhead like Peter Griffin? Lois Griffin…YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!" Chris Jericho said, before giving Lois a roundhouse kick to the stomach and leaving.**

 _ **I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks for bearing with me.**_


End file.
